


Rough Day

by askboxangel



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Angry Sex, Complete, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 18:33:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4110883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askboxangel/pseuds/askboxangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy has an absolutely awful day at work. What happens when she and Angie get into an argument?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rough Day

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up being a real beast of a fic. I wasn’t expecting to write nearly as much as I did but I was very much fueled and inspired by Maryne (toodrunktofindaurl on Tumblr) and her art. I probably wouldn’t have even finished it/revised it/taken a second glance at it/made it through the week if it weren’t for her. Endless thank yous and adoration for Maryne. Big thanks to Grace (bigmammallama5) as well for helping give me ideas for edits. And a big thank you to Harper (evans-buttcheeks on Tumblr) for encouraging me to post it when I wanted to just delete it and flip tables. You guys are wonderful to me and I don’t know what I did to deserve you all. But thank you. 
> 
> Please review and let me know what you think. Still pretty new at writing Cartinelli and I’m trying to get back in the groove of writing in general. Thank you for reading. And, as always, enjoy!

Peggy sighed and rubbed her temples, pursing her lips tightly.

_Keep your cool, Agent. He’s just trying to get under your skin._

It had been another extremely long day for Peggy. Thompson decided to keep everyone for an extra couple hours, demanding that Peggy stay to “keep the boys caffeinated.”

She swore that the next time that despicable excuse for a man held out his coffee cup to her, she’d take great joy in smashing it, as well as the over-used coffee pot, over his oil-slicked head.

She stood and rolled her shoulders, stretching her neck from side to side, groaning at the soreness from leaning over her desk.

She took her purse and headed to the ladies’ room to splash some cool water on her face in the hopes that it could ease her frustrations. The water helped a bit but she still found herself checking her watch, rolling her eyes as empty coffee mugs were placed on her desk.

_Deep breaths, Peggy. You’ll be headed home soon enough._

Thompson smirked as he placed his own mug on her desk.

“Well, Agent? I gave you a mission here. Not up for the challenge?”

Peggy felt a growl start low in her chest. She bit her lip, staring down at her desk, the tank of her patience now empty; she was running on fumes.

She took the mug from his hand, willfully ignoring the smug look on his face as she stalked across the room, her heels clacking hard on the wood floors. She filled the cup and thrust it back into his hand, turning on her heel to sit back at her desk.

“Agent.”

“… Yes?”

“I take mine with two lumps of sugar,” he smirked, holding out his cup.

“Apologies, Agent Thompson. I was under the impression that you had a fully functional brain and limbs to go with it. I can see I was mistaken,” she bit back, her tongue tracing her teeth.

He raised a brow, leaning against her desk.

“You really think you can talk to your future chief like that, Carter?”

“Agent Carter.”

“Yeah, whatever. Just get me my coffee, the way I like it, an we’ll be square.”

Her hands clenched and unclenched at her sides, her nails digging into her palms.

“Of course,” she gritted out.

She dropped the sugar into the glass, wanting desperately to stir in some of the rat poison they kept in the cabinet.

Thompson took the mug, taking a sip, grinning.

“Is it made to your liking? Or should I take a trip to Columbia to acquire better coffee beans for you as well?”

“Aww, that won’t be necessary, Carter. But I’m glad to see you’re thinking outside the box.”

Her eyes slipped shut and she briefly imagined smashing Thompson’s head repeatedly through her desk.

“Well, brew us up one more pot, Carter.”

“ _Agent_ Carter.”

“Right. Whatever. Brew up one more pot and you can be on your merry way, _Agent_.”

A curt nod is all the man received in response as Peggy turned to complete the menial, degrading task of making the men more coffee.

Grabbing her briefcase, she tore down the stairs and out the door, anger still burning through her veins, boiling in her stomach.

She slammed the front door of the Stark residence shut harder than she meant to, dropping her briefcase, carelessly kicking off her shoes.

“Angie?”

She stood in the entryway, holding her breath for a response.

Nothing. She groaned in exasperation.

_Fantastic. The one person she was looking forward to seeing isn’t even home._

Peggy’s relationship with Angie was… Interesting.

They were great friends. As close as two women could be, really.

But there was an underlying level of… Flirtation?

Peggy wasn’t sure.  She’d probably imagined it. Wishful thinking, perhaps.

In any case, she was far too angry, tired, and frustrated to think too much about it now.

She ignored the twinge of sadness that spilled into the back of her mind at the thought of Angie not being home for a few more hours.

Peggy stalked up the stairs, groaning at the pinched feeling in her toes from her high-heels.

She pulled her plum-colored button-up shirt from her shoulders, flexing her fingers as she examined the red crescent-moon marks on her palms from digging her nails in earlier.

_Thompson, you bastard._

Sliding her slacks down her legs, she stepped over to her dresser, pulling out an old pair of pants and a military-issue tank top.

She pulled them on, relishing in the feel of the cool, loose fabric against her frustration-heated skin.

Anger pulsed through her as she walked down to the basement, wrapping her wrists and hands before standing in front of the heavy-bag she demanded Howard help her set up.

She chuckled lightly at the mental image of the man trying, very much in vain, to lift it on his own.

Taking her time, she stretched her arms above her head, groaning at the tension she felt across her shoulders and back. Dropping to her hands and knees she started with some push-ups, counting them out between breaths.

The strain in her muscles fueled her anger and frustration as she let it flow freely through her.

Once she hit fifty she stood up, taking her stance once again in front of the punching bag, her biceps twitching lightly from the exertion.

She relished in the cool feeling of concrete beneath her bare feet as she ran a hand along the heavy bag, planting both fists against the black material. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail, frowning as a few strands escaped to hang in her eyes. She sighed.

Stepping back she swung around, kicking it hard, following it with a few quick punches.

She found her body easily followed a basic practice routine as she combined kicks and punches, throwing every bit of frustration into the heavy bag that she wish she could hurl at Thompson and his smug little smirk.

Growling, she pounded her fists into the punching bag in a quick succession.

Her hair clung to her forehead, sweat starting to drip down face and chest.

She was so wrapped up in her anger that she didn’t notice the sound of Angie entering the mansion, calling out for her.

* * *

Angie couldn’t believe the day she’d been having.

On her way to work she found a dollar in the street. All the customers at work tipped generously and, very much to her surprise, none of the male customers grabbed her ass.

She was walking on sunshine, as she made her way home, excited to tell Peggy all about the day she’d had.

As she walked, she noticed a line of women outside of the theatre’s side entrance.

“Say, what’s going on?”

“Oh! You don’t know? Open auditions for a spot in this new show they’re doing.”

“Do you have to be on some kind of list or…?”

“Nah, they had someone drop out of the show on account of her getting knocked up. They’re so desperate they’re just having an open call. Don’t even need headshots.”

Angie bounced excitedly as she stepped to the end of the fairly short line.

_Peg is just gonna have to wait._

An hour or two later, Angie walked out having received a standing ovation and an immediate callback.

She was feeling… Well good would be an understatement. She was feeling _fantastic._ She was on cloud nine and had a spring in her step.

And she absolutely couldn’t wait to get home to share it all with Peggy over dinner.

Taking another quick stop, she bought up some ingredients for dinner at the corner market.

The wolf whistles she got on the way home did nothing to dampen her mood as she stepped up the door of the Stark residence, fumbling a bit with her keys her hands full of groceries.

“Peg? Little help?”

She stood in the entryway, kicking off her shoes.

“Peggy? English? Carter?”

She paused, waiting for a response. Peggy’s shoes had been haphazardly kicked to the side so she was definitely home. Angie’s brow furrowed as she wondered where Peggy could be.

A low thudding sound came from below the floor and she frowned. Peggy was in the basement.

Which usually meant she was working out.

Which meant she was sweaty and muscular and probably wearing one of those damn military-issue tank tops.

_Well shit._

Angie sighed and set the groceries on the counter in the kitchen. She placed her hands on the cool countertop, willing the cold to take away the flush in her cheeks.

See, she hadn’t exactly come clean to Peggy about her… preferences.

Angie didn’t so much fancy the company of men.

She far preferred the fairer sex.

Sure, she’d dropped plenty of hints. But unless she was working, Peggy didn’t really seem great at picking up hints.

Angie knew, of course, that Peggy was still a bit hung up on Steve Rogers. She couldn’t blame the gal. From everything she’d see of the man, he was… Well. Anything any red-blooded, _straight_ woman could want. Right?

And Peggy was straight.

… Right?

Sighing again, Angie took off her hat, letting her hair fall to her shoulders as she unpinned it, dropping pins into her pocket. She made her way slowly to the basement. She rested her forehead against the door.

_You can do this, Martinelli. If you can face a whole slew of half-naked women changing into costumes backstage, you can handle one sweaty, attractive, muscular…_

_Fuck._

She pushed the door open before she could lose her resolve and her jaw dropped.

Peggy was circling the heavy bag, sweat dripping down her face, droplets finding their way down the side of her neck, sliding down between that delicious gap between her collarbones, making its way down between her…

Angie took a deep breath in, forcing her eyes up to the ceiling so she’d stop following that trail lower. And lower… And…

Angie ran a hand through her hair.

_Cool it, Martinelli._

Peggy grunted as she kicked the heavy bag hard and Angie felt it shoot straight to her core.

Drops of sweat flew off of Peggy as she shot quick punches to the punching bag, spinning to kick it hard.

Angie felt as though the temperature of the room had shot up at least ten degrees as she watched the other woman.

“Angie!”

“H-Hey Peg.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t see you. I was… Distracted. I had a bit of a rough day at work. To say the least.”

“I’m sorry to hear that, Peg. I had a pretty great day. I just wanted to let you know I was home and that I was gonna get started on dinner.”

“Sounds great,” Peggy mumbled, pushing her hair back from her face, panting. She leaned against the heavy bag for a minute, catching her breath.

“A-Are you coming up or...?”

Peggy shook her head, dropping back to her hands and knees, holding one arm behind her back as she dropped into one-armed pushups.

_Jesus fucking Christ, Peggy._

“Oh. Um. Alright.”

“Are you,” Peggy huffed between pushups. “Feeling… Okay… Angie?”

The breathy tone of Peggy’s voice as the muscles in her arms flexed could’ve killed Angie on the spot. She watched the woman drop down again, her arms shaking as she pushed back up, looking up at Angie, her hair clinging to the sweat gathered on her forehead.

“F-Fine. I’m fine.”

“You… Seem… Flushed,” Peggy gritted, switching arms after she mentally hit her thirty count.

Her hand immediately shot to her face where she felt her own skin burning.

“I’m fine, English. R-really.”

_You’re just going to kill me if you keep on—_

“If… You’re… Sure…”

“Yep!” Angie squeaked. “Better get started on that dinner!”

Angie tore out of the room like a bat out of hell, closing the door behind her as though she were being chased by the devil himself.

_Deep breaths, Angie. You can do this._

She made her way upstairs, taking comfort in there being an entire floor between her and a very sweaty, fit, extremely alluring Peggy Carter.

Cursing under her breath as she chopped vegetables Angie tried desperately to think of anything other than one miss Peggy Carter.

After nearly taking off a finger she stepped away from the knife.

“Looks like we’re ordering in tonight,” Angie mumbled.

_Or we could eat out._

_Fucking hell._

Peggy walked into the room, toweling sweat off of her forehead, her tank top soaked down the center of her back and front. Her pants hung low on her hips, having slipped lower as she exercised.

Angie’s eyes traced the edge of her low-slung trousers, catching a glimpse of Peggy’s black panties, the jut of her hip bones.

“Angie, are you feeling alright?”

“… Fine. Just fine. I think we should just order in tonight.”

“I thought you were planning to cook?”

“I… I’m just…,” Angie started.

_Too distracted by you and your muscles and—_

“Just too hungry to wait.”

“Alright. If you’re sure you’re fine?”

Angie nodded, plastering on her fakest stage smile, internally screaming at herself to calm down.

Peggy sat in the corner, crossing her arms over her chest before she started unwrapping her wrists.

Angie tried not to watch the other woman’s fingers as she dialed and ordered them Chinese take-out.

A sigh escaped Peggy’s lips as she felt her frustrations of her day soak back into her, seeping into her bones.

“Peg, you wouldn’t believe how great of a day I had.”

“Fantastic,” Peggy mumbled. “Yes, Angie, go on.”

“Well, first things first, my hair was looking great this morning…”

Peggy did her best to listen, trying to ignore the irritation building inside her, threatening to spill out. Her mind wandered back to her own day and her jaw clenched at the memories of Thompson…

“That’s great, Angie.”

“… Peg I was in the middle of a sentence.”

_Shit._

“Look, if you don’t want to hear about it, just tell me and I can shut up.”

“Angie, I’d love to. I just had a really awful day at work.”

“I can see that. But that doesn’t mean you have to take it out on me,” Angie countered, crossing her arms.

Peggy threw her wraps exasperatedly to the floor.

“Look, Angie, I’m sorry.”

“That’s great, Peg.”

A tense silence fell between the two women as they stared at each other. Peggy felt Angie’s gaze blaze through her, her heart thudding hard against her ribs. Angie felt herself start to shake, her hands clenched tight at her sides.

A knock at the door startled Angie and she shot Peggy a glare before retrieving their dinner, paying with her tip money.

“Angie, you didn’t have to do that.”

She shrugged coldly, walking briskly past Peggy and into the kitchen.

Peggy shivered lightly, following the other woman in a subdued silence, irritation prickling in the back of her mind.

Angie put out two plates, placing one in front of Peggy, dropping a fork loudly on the counter next to it.

“Angie, please stop acting like such a child,” Peggy gritted through her teeth.

A dangerous look shot across Angie’s features as she turned to grab them glasses.

The sound of a glass shattering to the floor set the woman off.

“I don’t understand why you’re being such a… a…”

“A what, Angie?”

“A _bitch_ to me today.”

Peggy raised a brow, pursing her lips. Angie stalked off to grab the broom, sweeping up the broken glass.

“All I wanted to do was share my day with you and maybe cheer you up and you’ve just been broody, and sarcastic, and _rude._ ”

“I _tried_ to tell you earlier that I had a rather horrible day at work and maybe now wasn’t the best time for—“  
“For what, Peg? For sharing some good news? For wanting to brighten up your day? For wanting to make you feel better?”

Peggy clenched her jaw, trying to regain her self-control.

“Well, sue me, Peg for trying to make you feel better after your ‘rather horrible day,’” Angie mocked, using air quotes to emphasize her irritation with her live-in gal pal.

“Mocking me? How incredibly _mature_ of you, Angie.”

“Well not all of us can be as cultured as the almighty Peggy Carter.”

“Goddammit, Angie. That isn’t what I was implying.”

“Oh? I’m sorry I didn’t pick up on your fancy implications. I was too busy worrying about _you_ and trying to make _you_ feel better.”

Peggy’s anger flared up again, this time paired with a sinking guilt. She stepped toward the other woman around the counter.

“What are you gonna do, Peggy? Hit me like you were hitting your punching bag?”

Peggy’s fist clenched at her side.

“Go ahead, English. Hit me.”

Peggy growled and turned from the other woman, muttering a string of curses in any language she could think of.

Angie huffed, spooning out their dinner onto their plates. Taking hers, she stomped over to the table.

“You gonna join me at the table, Miss Peggy Carter?”

Peggy sighed and collected her plate, sitting directly across from Angie. Their eyes met and Angie felt her stomach do a flip.

_Cool it. You’re supposed to be mad at her, remember?_

Angie tried to hide the way her body was betraying her by angrily stuffing her food into her mouth, doing her best to keep quiet.

Peggy ate in silence as well, doing her best to quell the frustration bubbling in the pit of her stomach.

“You finished?” Angie asked tersely.

Peggy nodded, handing her plate to the other woman.

Their hands brushed and Peggy felt a shiver shoot through her. Angie did her best to ignore the electric feeling of skin brushing skin.

_She’s straight, Martinelli. Calm it down._

Angie took a few deep breaths as she placed the plates in the sink.

“Thank you for dinner, Angie,” Peggy mumbled.

“Yeah, sure, Peg.”

A tense silence fell between the two again. Angie turned the tap to fill the sink.

“I’ll do the dishes.”

“It’s fine, English. I’ve already started.”

“Angie just let me—“

A plate slipped from Angie’s soapy grip and shattered at their feet, the tension shattering with it.

“Dammit, Peggy if you would just let me—“

Peggy grabbed the woman’s wrist, her body shaking with frustration.

“Angie. It’s just a plate. I’ll clean it up if you’re _so very_ upset about it.”

“Back off, Peggy,” Angie growled, planting her hand in the center of Peggy’s chest, pushing the woman back.

Her fingertips tingled at the touch of Peggy’s hot skin, fueling her frustration.

“Did you just push me?”

Angie raised a brow.

“So what if I did? What are you gonna do about it, Peg?”

Peggy ran a hand through her hair in an attempt to calm herself.

“Stop testing me, Angie.”

“Or what?”

Peggy growled, stepping into Angie’s space, her breath coming in angry pants as she stared directly at the woman in front of her.

Angie’s breath caught in her throat at the feeling of Peggy’s chest brushing her own. Her hands started to shake at her sides.

Their breath mingled and Angie stepped back, her soapy hands hitting the counter behind her.

“S-so what are you gonna do, English?” Angie stuttered, feeling her resolve falter as her gaze flicked back and forth between Peggy’s stare and her lips.

_Goddamn her lips._

Peggy felt Angie’s breath catch, watched as her eyes widened, her pupils blown.

_Maybe she is interested, Peggy. Perhaps you were wrong._

“This,” Peggy breathed, brushing her lips gently over Angie’s.

Angie stiffened, her whole body going completely rigid at the touch of the Agent’s lips.

“Angie, if you don’t want this, tell me now,” Peggy murmured against her lips, vibrations tingling Angie’s skin.

“I…”

Peggy raised a brow, her fingertips grazing the fabric of Angie’s skirt. A cold, wet hand found its way to the back of Peggy’s neck and she jumped at the touch, her gasp quickly turning to a groan as she was yanked down for a rough kiss.

Their teeth hit awkwardly and Angie hissed at the pain that shot through her.

“Dammit.”

“Someone’s eager,” Peggy teased.

“Just kiss me, English.”

Peggy complied, her hands sliding over Angie’s hips, pressing the woman hard to the counter with her body.

Angie couldn’t ever remember wanting someone this much. Peggy’s damp tank-top still clung to the tight muscles of her stomach and back. Angie’s hands moved to grip Peggy’s biceps and she groaned at the feeling of the muscles rippling beneath skin.

Peggy’s lips moved across Angie’s jaw, her breath heating Angie’s skin as it ghosted over her.

“Angie, please tell me now if you plan to stop me,” Peggy breathed against the shell of Angie’s ear. “Because I don’t think I’ll be able to stop myself, darling.”

Angie just shook her head in response.

“I want this,” she gasped. “And if you stop, I swear on my grandmother’s grave, I’ll kill you, English.”

The low chuckle against her jaw made her shiver as Peggy’s hands wandered over her body.

“Forgive me, Angie.”

“For wha—“

Peggy gripped Angie’s shirt, tearing it open, grinning as the buttons popped off and scattered on the floor. Her teeth and tongue found Angie’s pulse and she teased it, biting down hard, relishing in the strangled gasp that tore from Angie’s throat. She sucked hard, leaving a deep, splotchy mark on the woman’s skin.

Strong hands gripped Angie’s ass and she squeaked as they slid to her thighs, pulling her legs to wrap around Peggy’s hips.

Peggy carried the woman into the hall, carefully stepping over the shards of what remained of a dinner plate.

Angie’s nails scraped the back of Peggy’s neck, pulling the other woman's hair loose, her head tipped back as Peggy continued her descent down Angie’s throat.

Angie whimpered as she was pressed to the wall in the hallway. She gasped, as she was pressed solidly to the polished wood behind her, her legs wrapped tightly around Peggy’s hips. She started to rock against the other woman, the pleasure flooding her body getting to be too much for her to control, her body reacting so strongly to the woman between her thighs.

“Someone’s eager,” Peggy teased.

“Clearly you’ve never seen yourself working out,” Angie whimpered. Peggy’s lips closed over her collarbone, her tongue teasing the skin at a torturous pace.

“Is that what did it for you, darling?”

Angie felt herself fumble over words, her brain stuttering to a solid halt as Peggy’s mouth moved lower.

One hand firmly gripped Angie’s ass, the other pressed to the wall next to her head. The air felt thick as Angie’s hands tugged at Peggy’s tank top, fisting the material.

“Off,” Angie growled, doing her best to tug the garment off of Peggy’s body, her mind in a pleasure-induced haze.

Peggy chuckled against her shoulder, thoroughly amused at her ability to render Angie speechless at the touch of her hands.

“As you wish.”

Using her hips, she pressed Angie hard to the wall and tugged her tank top over her head, unhooking her bra, dropping them both to the floor. She delighted in the feeling of Angie’s heels digging into her ass, her strong legs gripping Peggy’s hips.

She couldn’t help but smirk at the look on Angie’s face.

Angie’s mouth had dropped open, her eyes feasting on the skin revealed to her.

“Goddamn, Peggy.”

Peggy grinned, fighting the blush that creeped up the back of her neck. She pressed her lips tenderly to Angie’s throat, humming at the taste of her skin. She felt drunk on the other woman, her lips and hands moving of their own accord.

Angie’s eyes slipped shut at the feelings flooding through her.

_Peggy definitely knows what she’s doing. Straight, my ass._

Peggy’s hand kneaded her ass roughly, her lips still tugging and teasing at her neck. Peggy planned to savor this, mapping out every inch of Angie’s body with her lips, eager to discover where to kiss, and touch. Ever sound, every sigh fueling Peggy’s arousal.

“Peggy, I swear to god if you don’t—“

“Don’t what, Angie?” she asked coyly, nipping just below the other woman’s ear.

“Just… I need—“

“What do you need?” Peggy breathed against the shell of her ear, delighting in the shiver that ran down Angie’s spine.

Angie fisted Peggy’s hair, dragging the woman’s lips to her own. She sucked hard on her lower lip, tugging it none too gently with her teeth, eliciting a low groan from Peggy. Their bodies pressed tightly together, Angie could feel the rise and fall of Peggy’s chest, her nipples hardened against her flushed, heated skin.

“I need to feel you.”

Peggy nodded, pulling Angie’s open shirt from her shoulders, unclasping her bra, tugging it down and off.

Angie’s eyes rolled back at the feeling of Peggy’s chest pressed to her own, the heat of their skin burning right through her, settling low in her stomach.

Peggy had forgotten how much she missed the feeling of a woman’s body against her own. And Angie… Wow.

She was all smooth, delicate curves, every inch of her feminine, enticing, intoxicating, and positively begging for Peggy’s touch. Eager hands itched to touch the soft skin beneath her fingertips.

Peggy moaned as Angie’s tongue tangled with her own. She sucked the tip of her tongue gently, smirking at Angie’s whimper.

Her hand moved up Angie’s body, cupping her breast, kneading it gently.

Angie’s legs tightened around her hips in response.

Full lips descended down Angie’s neck, pressing a kiss to the harsh purpling mark on the side of her neck. Peggy knew it’d be nearly impossible for her to cover tomorrow but she couldn’t help the shock of pleasure it sent through her to know she’d left a mark on Angie.

Bending her head, Peggy took Angie’s nipple between her lips, teasing it with the tip of her tongue.

“Fuck.”

Angie felt Peggy grin against her skin, lips now sucking, teeth nipping and _god_ it felt good to have Peggy’s mouth on her.

Angie was so distracted by Peggy’s mouth, she jumped at the feeling of a hand moving under her skirt, teasing the edge of her thoroughly ruined panties.

Angie’s thighs trembled and Peggy pressed her harder to the wall, grinding her hips against Angie’s, her palm cupping her roughly.

Her lips moved across Angie’s chest, leaving open-mouthed kisses between her breasts.

Angie was panting, one hand desperately trying to find purchase on the wall behind her, the other holding the back of Peggy’s head, desperate to keep the other woman’s lips to her skin.

She felt herself slowly lose her mind when Peggy’s fingers brushed her through her soaked panties.

“Peggy.”

Peggy’s eyes met hers, her teeth closing around her nipple, nipping harshly. Blunt nails dragged down Peggy’s back and she hissed at the stinging that tingled down her spine.

“I—Fuck.”

“Well, that is the plan, darling.”

Thoughts mushed together in Angie’s mind, words scrambling with every touch of Peggy’s tongue.

“S-Stop teasing.”

“But what fun would that be?”

Angie growled.

“Well if you insist, my dear,” Peggy hummed, her fingers sliding beneath the fabric of Angie’s panties, knuckles dragging through the abundant wetness between her thighs.

Angie whimpered, her hips trying to rock down against Peggy’s hand.

Peggy pulled back, eyes wandering up Angie’s body, following a trail of marks she’d left across her chest and neck. She was the perfectly painted picture of arousal, her eyes screwed tightly shut, her chest heaving as she whimpered at the feeling of Peggy’s fingers. Her cheeks were flushed, her head tilted back, her lips parted as ragged gasps spilled from between them. Peggy swore under her breath, letting her fingertips slip over her, collecting her wetness.

“I-Inside.”

Peggy nodded, kissing Angie’s lips sweetly, pressing her forehead to her neck as she slipped one finger into her tight heat.

The moan that spilled from Angie’s lips shot straight to Peggy’s core. She vowed she’d make Angie repeat that sound as many times as she was able.

Angie whimpered helplessly as she rocked her hips, desperate for friction, for that building tension, for _anything_.

Peggy worked her finger in and out of Angie, curling gently as she pulled out.

“More,” Angie breathed, her hips rocking in time with Peggy’s thrusts, trying to force the woman deeper.

A second finger worked into Angie and she hummed at the slight stretch of Peggy’s fingers.

“How do you feel, Angie?”

_How does she expect me to respond when she’s knuckle deep in—_

“Oh my _god._ ”

Fingers curled hard inside her, Peggy’s thumb easily finding her clit, rubbing slow circles around it.

“Y-you’re going to kill me.”

Lips grazed the shell of Angie’s ear, a breathy chuckle bathing over her skin. Sweat broke out across Angie’s brow.

“Look at me, darling.”

Angie struggled to open her eyes as Peggy continued to thrust her fingers, curling them slow before pulling out. The pace was agonizingly slow, drawing out Angie’s pleasure as long as she could. Peggy felt her knees start shake, her thighs burning at holding Angie’s body to the wall.

“Peggy,” Angie whined. “Please just fuck me.”

Peggy’s eyes darkened and she pressed her thumb unintentionally hard to Angie’s clit. Angie groaned, her hips jumping in response.

She slowly sped up her fingers, using her hips to press harder into the woman.

Angie knew she’d be sore tomorrow. She knew her back would hurt from being pressed to the wall; her skirt would be wrinkled from being hiked up around her hips. But she couldn’t’ find it in her to care when Peggy was making her feel…

A strangled gasp slipped from Angie’s lips, her thighs starting to quake, her back arching off the wall, her chest brushing Peggy’s.

“That’s it, darling,” Peggy breathed, kissing the side of Angie’s neck tenderly, her thumb drawing quick, tighter circles on Angie’s clit.

Peggy’s name fell from Angie’s lips as she tumbled over the edge, tightening around Peggy’s fingers.

Peggy’s eyes rolled back at the intoxicating feeling of Angie coming apart around her, the sound of her name falling from Angie’s lips.

A growl tore from Peggy’s lips as she speed up her fingers, desperate to feel Angie come apart again.

“Fuck, Peggy.”

“Again,” she mumbled against Angie’s lips.

“I don’t know if I can—“

“You will.”

Angie’s back arched hard, her head hitting the wall behind her. Peggy moved her hips in time with her fingers, pressing deeper into Angie with every thrust.

“Peggy I’m—“

“I know, darling.”

Angie bit her lip, a moan nearing a scream as she came apart again, Peggy’s name falling from her lips like a mantra.

Peggy slowed her fingers, pressing loving kisses up and down Angie’s neck, feeling a flutter in her chest.

“Thank you, darling.”

Angie just whimpered in response, her legs shaking as Peggy slipped her fingers out of her.

Peggy carefully lowered the woman’s feet to the ground, holding her up as her knees trembled. Her legs and thighs ached and she knew she’d feel the soreness in the morning.

Angie watched, utterly transfixed as Peggy slipped her fingers into her mouth, moaning at the taste of Angie, sucking every trace of wetness from her hand.

She threw herself into Peggy’s arms, causing the other woman to lose her balance, sending them both tumbling hard to the floor. Peggy landed on her back, Angie mostly on top of her, their legs tangled, Angie’s hands closed over her breasts.

“Shit, Peggy, are you okay?” Angie asked, panicking as she checked Peggy’s head for signs of blood.

“I’m fine, Angie. I just wasn’t expecting such an enthusiastic response.”  

Angie laughed, closing the gap between them, pressing her lips to Peggy’s. She took her time, dragging her tongue over Peggy’s lips, sucking and nipping her lower lip before moving down her flawless jaw.

She’d imagine kissing Peggy so many times she’d lost count. But even her wildest daydreams couldn’t compare to the feeling of Peggy’s full lips against her own. Her stomach flip-flopped at Peggy’s smiling lips against her own.

Her lips moved quickly down Peggy’s body, stopping to leave a mark on her collarbone, making sure it was well below the usual neckline of her shirts. Angie was a lady, after all.

“Your lips feel wonderful, Angie,” Peggy breathed, running her fingers affectionately through Angie’s hair.

Peggy met Angie’s gaze, smiling at the mischievous glint reflected in Angie’s blue eyes, her chest tight with the anticipation of what the other woman had planned for her.

Angie sucked hard on Peggy’s collarbone, laving her tongue over the deep, purple mark starting to appear.

Peggy bit her lip to keep from moaning.

“That won’t do, English. I need to hear you.”

 _Goddamn_.

She fought the shyness at the sounds that came from her own lips, her cheeks flushing. Peggy could only nod, whimpering slightly as Angie kneaded her breast, the palm of her hand providing just enough friction to drive Peggy absolutely mad.

“Angie I need you.”

“You’ve got me, Peg.”

“Then touch me. Please,” she pleaded, pressing her thighs together to try to relieve the pressure.

Angie’s tongue teased Peggy’s nipple, sucking lightly before continuing lower. Her lips trailed down Peggy’s solid stomach, worshiping the tight muscle with kisses and licks.

Fingertips found the band of Peggy’s trousers, teasing just beneath the loose fabric.

A shaky hand found Angie’s and Peggy interlocked their fingers. Overcome with shyness, Peggy tugged Angie’s hand, silently pleading for the woman to kiss her.

As if reading Peggy’s mind, Angie placed an affectionate kiss to Peggy’s hip, moving back up her body to kiss her forehead, cheek, and jaw, settling against her side. Their lips moved together slowly and Peggy felt her shyness melt away. Angie poured her affection for the other woman into the kiss, taking her time until she felt the nervous tension leave Peggy’s body.

Their eyes locked as her fingers unbuttoned Peggy’s pants, hand sliding under the silky, black fabric of her panties.

“God, Peg, you’re soaked.”

“I blame that entirely on you.”

Angie chuckled, kissing just below Peggy’s ear.

“Oh really?”

A strangled gasp slipped from Peggy’s lips as Angie pressed two fingers to her entrance, teasing just to the first knuckle.

“Angie,” Peggy growled.

Angie pushed into the other woman, groaning at the abundant wetness that coated her fingers.

Peggy’s back arched, her eyes fluttering shut. She knew it wouldn’t take much to push her over the edge. God, just the feeling of Angie’s fingers buried inside her, pressing deeper and deeper with every thrust…

Peggy moaned, fighting desperately against the urge to stifle the _obscene_ sounds spilling from her mouth.

When Angie’s thumb pressed to her clit, she fell apart, clutching the other woman to her as she came apart, moaning Angie’s name against her lips.

Peggy’s whole body shook as she rode out her orgasm, muscles twitching, lips moving lazily against Angie’s as she was brought gently down.

She whimpered at the loss of Angie’s fingers, eyes widening as Angie dragged the wet digits up Peggy’s body, tongue eagerly following the glistening trail.

Peggy’s hand grasped Angie’s wrist, pulling her fingers to her lips. She moaned at the taste of herself, pulling Angie up for a languid kiss. Angie sucked Peggy’s tongue, humming happily at the taste of the other woman.

The both lay back on the rug, panting lightly.

Angie felt her heart squeeze as Peggy grabbed her hand, pulling her close, intertwining their fingers.

“I’m sorry,” Peggy mumbled, kissing Angie’s temple.

“… I’m not sure what you’re apologizing for, English.”

“For being… Well, an ass earlier when you were trying to tell me about your day. One of my bosses was just… extremely unkind to me today. And I took it out on you. And I’m sorry.”

Angie squeezed Peggy’s hand.

“You made up for it in your own way, Peg,” Angie teased.

Peggy chuckled.

“I suppose you’re right,” she hummed, pressing her forehead to the top of Angie’s head, breathing deeply, soaking in the smell of Angie’s soap.

“I got a callback,” Angie mumbled shyly.

Peggy squeezed her hand back, kissing the top of her head.

“Angie?”

“Yes?”

“Tell me all about it?”

Angie blushed, hiding her face against Peggy’s chest.

“It’s not that great of a story, Peg, I mean—“

Fingertips found Angie’s chin, tilting her face up to capture a quick kiss.

“I want to hear about it. And don’t leave out a single detail. I want to hear it all.”

 


End file.
